Si tu touches, si tu crashes
by Sunday Morning - VUN
Summary: Une ou deux années sont passées et c'est la fin du monde. C'est la fin du monde. Ils s'avancent sur scène, pour une dernière fois. Une dernière fois. Ce soir c'est le soir. C'est la finale. C'est la fin du monde. Oui, ils vont faire pâlir la salle d'étonnement d'abord, puis de ravissement. Car ils jouent tout : quitte à mourir. Car ils entreront dans la légende.


Bonjours à tous,

Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire sur Yuri On Ice, pas du tout. Mais, j'ai eu une idée super glauque (elle est plus si glauque que ça maintenant, tout le monde ne meure pas) qui collait bien avec cet animé donc, voilà. C'est sorti un peu de nul part, vous m'en voyez navré. J'espère que vous appréciez néanmoins. Je crois qu'elle ressemble, plus ou moins à une fiction existant déjà, j'en suis aussi navré, cela est le hasard.

Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne gagne rien là dessus.

Je vous conseille, pour la deuxième partie, que vous reconnaitrez tous seuls, la bande démo de Clément Mirguet à écouter sur youtube, mais pour avoir du suspens, il y a aussi la musique "Etoile, pt.2" de Avia ou sur souncloud gratuitement pour tous le génial morceau "unison" de Avia (aussi), qui marche avec tout le texte je pense, y'a un extrait aussi sur youtube (le meilleur amis de tous), c'est basé sur le documentaire "Relève".

Je crois que j'ai tout dit... Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires ou autres, n'hésitez pas.

* * *

 **Si tu touches, si tu crashes, tu rentres dans le légendaire**

.

 _"Et si l'obscurité ment, alors c'est comme ça."_

 _"Et la dernière chose qui reste, c'est le show."_

 _._

 _._

La foule est sur eux. Le monde entier est sur eux. Bientôt.

\- 5 minutes.

A ce stade, rien ne peut les calmer. Ni la musique. Ni le silence. Il faut juste faire appel à toutes ses forces, pour se retrancher à l'intérieur de soi, la concentration, le silence flou et juste, englober la situation, ne plus penser, ne plus sentir. Être libre. A ce stade rien ne calme. Se recueillir à l'intérieur même de soi, et prier. Prier que rien ne lâche. Prier son corps. Calmer le sang qui frappe à ses tempes, à ses pieds. La pression est immense. Comme elle ne l'a jamais été.

Les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Être seul, effacer tout le monde de cette immensité. Il n'y a plus que l'autre, que les patins, que la glace.

Sourire parce qu'il faut sourire. Et attraper la main tendue.

\- Près ?

\- Près.

Le regard de Victor veut dire : c'est le dernier soir. Après c'est fini. Sa main dit la victoire. La tension de son cou, de son dos, le maintien de sa tête, tout ça veut dire, et Yuri n'ose pas y croire : Entrons dans la légende.

\- Tu sais que s'ils n'acceptent pas…

\- Je sais. Victor.

Aucune information n'a filtré sur le show. C'est ainsi, personne ne doit savoir.

Cette compétition, c'est leur compétition. Ils rentreront dans l'histoire. Victor s'en est assuré. C'est sa promesse, toutes ses promesses, à Yuri. Après… il n'y a pas de après.

Les championnats du monde.

Le programme court a déjà surprit. Il n'est rien face à ce que le monde attend ce soir.

Le programme court chante dans leur tête. Et chaque phase du programme long est cachée, perdue, tendue dans leurs muscles. Et les figures reviennent, lentement, rampantes.

C'est le silence et chante dans leur tête. _Once Upon A Time In The West_. Et chante a cappella le chant du programme court. Mais c'est fini tout ça. Le long morceau interrompu de la cantatrice, en live, si fort, si dévastateur et salvateur. La beauté indicible de la musique, c'est fini tout ça. Cette musique comme un hommage, comme un sacrilège. Comme un au revoir. Car il y a tout dans cette musique comme il y a tout dans la vie et dans leur corps-à-corps. Il était une fois dans l'Ouest. C'est exactement ça. Exactement comme c'était hier. D'ailleurs, ils laissent derrière eux toutes les chorégraphies passées. Et le thème n'est plus le même.

Aujourd'hui c'est la fin du monde. C'est la tragédie de l'amour. Au-delà des limites. De ne pas savoir aimer.

Ils rentreront dans l'histoire comme ils rentreront sur la glace. Yuri sert fort la main de Victor.

\- C'est la fin du monde.

C'est Victor qui murmure à son oreille. Il a juste à répondre « oui », et ils avancent sur la glace.

Les lumières sont éteintes. Bien sûr. Ils ont parlé au technicien-chef, ils lui ont dit : Tu fais comme ça, puis là tu mets du blanc sur Yuri, et là, plus tôt une couleur orange comme l'or et là, tu alternes comme ça, très rapide. Tu fixes Victor et la dernière seconde tu rallume l'autre spot sur Yuri. Ok ? Ok.

Tout est en place. Au milieu de la patinoire. Au milieu du monde entier. On commente le revirement de programme.

Leurs noms sont annoncés. Leur thème est annoncé. Point-break.

.

Les lumières s'allument, et c'est l'apparition :

Car ils jouent leur vie. Ils jouent tout. L'ultime consécration. Le miracle. Des heures et des heures de travail. La danse. Le théâtre. Et enfin, la glace. La haine du monde entier, en quelque sorte.

Le début est lent. Le début, cruel début où il faut captiver. Leurs corps en feu dès les premières secondes. En face à face. En face à dos. Collés, complètement collés. Ne jamais perdre le contact, tu m'entends, Yuri ? Ne jamais perdre le contact. Yuri se rappelle de la voix de Victor. Ils ne dansent pas, ils ne patinent pas : c'est une sorte d'accouplement. Parce que ça leur est déjà arrivé, à l'entrainement. Comme des animaux, animaux d'or et d'argent. On n'a jamais vu ça.

Le mot qui vient est dépravation. Tellement sensuels que l'on détourne le regard, qui reste malgré tout figé sur eux. Ils ensorcellent et subjuguent la salle, leurs hanches collées, et ça tourne. En cambrure, en griffure. Les Dieux en détourneraient les yeux.

Trop loin ils sont déjà.

.

 _Les amants veulent bruler d'impatience. Montrer au monde : Regardez-nous.  
Et la mort qui passe au milieu, ne peut plus rien contre eux.  
Les amants du silence, veulent bruler les distances  
Et les anges en plein cieux, s'en cache les yeux_

 _Mon amour, mon amour, brulera pour toujours_

 _Les amants, veulent briser l'insouciance_  
 _Même l'amour peu à peu se révolte contre eux_  
 _Qu'est-ce qu'une lueur face à l'ombre,_  
 _Qu'est-ce qu'un ange quand il tombe_  
 _Et les amants en plein feu, se serrent entre eux_

 _Juste un peu plus près, juste un peu plus fort_  
 _Juste avant d'oublier, là où commence la mort,_  
 _Là où commence la mort._

.

Tout est trop souple, trop fort. Ça coule de source. Yuri et Victor glissent et ça ne se raconte pas. Tout s'enchaine : la voix du micro tremble en annonçant, à contre cœur, les figures.

C'est là un moment d'intimité, et ils l'exposent. C'est la revendication violente, oh tellement violente, que ce qu'on put penser d'eux, est faux.

Juste un peu plus près, juste un peu plus fort.

Et leurs jambes, et leurs muscles, comme sculptures. Exacerbés de noir. En filigrane, à la craie.

C'est ce que Victor voit : Un autre corps à sculpter, à sentir. Face, collé au sien.

Leurs corps coupés au couteau, émincés.

Un homme un vrai. Et un autre homme. Sur cette scène blanche. Vraiment ? A dévoiler ostentatoirement leur désir. Et la déformation flagrante de leurs bas, n'est pas cachée.

.

Plongez, pensées, au plus profond de mon corps.

Parce qu'il faut mettre sa vie en parenthèse. Pour patiner parfois.

Il faut jouer sa vie.

Et que les autres ne comptent plus.

Les autres.

Il n'y a plus d'autres.

.

Cent fois commencé, mille fois essayé. Jamais fini.

Leur suite de pas éblouie et ils se revêtent, brillants, des applaudissements de la foule. Victor et Yuri.

Les dieux de la mort, les dieux de la séduction. Quand c'est l'enfer qui commence, quand le public perd son souffle devant ce qu'ils montrent, ce qu'ils offrent.

On n'en est plus à la musique rock, et au batifolage, et au sexe. Non, on en est plus loin. L'enfer sous leurs patins et la virtuosité dangereuse de leurs patins. _The Lake of Swan_. Tchaïkovski. Le tout pour le tout, mourir pour mourir. Les portés et les sauts s'enchainent avec de longues glissades. Puis un quadruple piqué chacun, puis un porté encore. La lumière est sur eux, blanche. Avec leurs lèvres si rouges et la sueur qui fait briller leurs peaux. Et mon dieu leurs peaux qui se frôlent, s'attrapent les mains. La tension et la violence dans leurs mouvements. Touches-moi, je me meure, touches-moi, je te tue. Blafards.

C'est toute leur vie.

Parfait.

Puis le porté impossible, celui qui n'existe pas. L'ultime consécration, leur gloire à leur postérité. La jeunesse finissante de l'un, et la vieillesse débutante de l'autre. La fusion de leurs corps, de leurs mouvements, de leurs souffles. La souplesse et, c'est indescriptible. Mais juste comme un rêve. Alors…

L'osmose presque. Personne ne comprend. On a peur. La musique aveugle tout. Corps tendus, crispés à faire mal, le poids sur les doigts, irrécupérable. Tenir quelques secondes encore, s'il vous plait, prie Victor.

La musique est totale. Ils ont réussis l'impossible. Un geste encore. Et la peur.

La peur : ça ne tient pas. La musique hurle. Et ça fait trop mal, oh mon dieu. Juste comme un rêve.

Peur comme un rêve qui s'efface. Et les larmes qui se cachent.

Puis : l'horreur.

.

La lumière en jour-nuit à en crever l'écran, stroboscopique à se saigner les veines. Car tu sais, toi, Victor, que tu n'en a plus pour longtemps. Et autant mourir jeune que de mourir trop tard. Autant commettre un suicide que d'être assassiné.

Tu ne crois pas en Dieu.

Alors ça commence : ça se termine, surtout, si on peut dire.

A partir de ce moment-là, où l'air devient si lourd qu'il ne se respire pas, il s'effondre. Victor le voit s'effondrer en pleine lumière. Toujours cette lumière. Comme des dieux.

C'est torturé, grinçant.

Et même s'ils ne peuvent pas sourire, ils adorent ça.

.

Il fait noir et la musique hurle toujours : Yuri tombe. C'est la fin du monde. Oui Victor, pense Yuri dans un dernier éclair. C'est la fin du monde.

Ça hurle presque cette fois dans les gradins. La salve d'accords est meurtrière. La musique est coupée. Et sous le projecteur Yuri ne bouge pas. Immobile aussi froid et glaçant que la glace.

Victor pense, voit, est-ce vraiment la mort du cygne ? Est-ce vraiment la mort du cygne qui se joue devant ses yeux ?

La finale ? Leur finale ?

Du rouge tout autour de son corps, une longue banderole soyeuse rouge, pourpre, rouge, aux reflets de cuivre et orange. Comme témoin de son parcours, corps à terre, projeté, glissant. Oh mon dieu si rouge, comme ses lèvres.

On demande à allumer les lumières. Non. Le spot braqué sur eux deux seuls au monde. Et Victor pleure sur le corps de Yuri. Brisé.

C'est la fin du monde. La fin du monde. L'enfer.

.

Ils avaient oubliés, détournés le regard des dieux sur eux. Appelés la mort si fort à leur passion. Et la chute est rude. Trop rude.

Les anges chutèrent. Que dit la chanson. L'amour s'est révolté contre eux. Trop loin ils sont allés. Ils chutèrent. Yuri est au sol. Allongé. La chute…

Le corps et là contrastant étrangement avec la glace à sa peau. Les angles raides. Les yeux grands ouverts comme le néant. Blanc comme la neige. On peut croire une infinité de point d'arrivé, de point de départ.

Juste avant d'oublier où commence la mort. Ils n'auraient pas dû et maintenant, Victor s'en mord les doigts.

Oh putain ça fait mal.

.

Rien ne bouge. La musique repart. Différente. De scène trash en fond de métro et de tubes métalliques. L'eau comme le sang qui coule. C'est à n'en rien comprendre. Pourquoi les secours ne viennent pas ? Pourquoi ça continu ? Yuri ne bouge toujours pas.

Yuri avec une sorte de collant à paillettes, en mille morceaux de miroir, en boule disco, jambes à facettes. Allongé au sol.

Mais la musique a reprise.

Et Victor, qui pleure le corps de Yuri, se relève aussi.

Victor en collant noir et tablier noir, long, de bistrot, sans chemise, une veste blaser en cuire. Des plumes dans les cheveux. Des plumes blanches, argentées, un ange.

On dirait entendre des bruits d'éclairs. Il se révèle. La veste, il la jette. Là-bas, dans la foule qu'il ne voit plus. Les yeux fermés, la tête basse. Comme ça. Comme une prière. La lumière plus que sur lui. La lumière orange. Et il commence à bouger. Un totem, un dieu.

Finir. Pour ce qu'ils ont été. Désespérément été. C'est presque fini s'il imagine que l'aube se lève.

S'il oublie la peau gelée de Yuri.

Il tourne en de longs cercles autour de la patinoire, autour de l'ombre du corps.

Son dos, à nu, couvert de plumes noires. Les mains dans le dos, les mains tendues vers le ciel, les mains tendues vers Yuri. Dos à la foule il tourne. Dos à la foule il implore.

La constatation qu'il implore est brutale. La lumière si cassante sur sa peau, égale, coupante.

La constatation que c'est un homme qui implore. Un homme. Un vrai. Comme de ceux que l'on ne rencontre jamais. Écrasante.

Il n'appelle pas Dieu au miracle. Il sait que ça ne sert à rien. Il appelle tous les autres. Pour dealer.

.

Cette musique qui tremble, cassante, qui tonne. Grésille. La lumière qui pleut et Victor qui enchaine de nouveau ses sauts comme une supplication silencieuse. Comme un sacrifice. Avec la lumière bleue sur le corps de Yuri, sur ses jambes qui scintilles, et sur son dos à lui. Les plumes de son dos, les plumes de sa tête. Qu'il arrache et, pose comme un murmure, comme une bulle de savon. Sur Yuri. Comme si la folie qu'ils ont quittés, il la quitte aussi, pour une autre forme de folie, pour l'enfer. Faites qu'il vive. Faites. Donnez-lui ma vie. Qu'il se relève et se mette à danser. S'il vous plaît.

C'est ça ce que ça veut dire.

Et dans la lumière, dans la musique, Yuri qui se relève et, oh, c'est un miracle.

Lumière presque totale, aveuglante, une fraction de seconde : ils sont de nouveau en porté, ils s'embrassent. De leurs lèvres rouges. Leurs torses collés, ils glissent ensemble. Grâce retrouvée, volée à la mort crue de Yuri. On n'en croit pas ses yeux ? On ne comprend pas ?

Et c'est beau. Comme ça n'a jamais été. Comme un couple de légende. Tendre, comme une espérance. Comme un sursis. Ils ont volé à la mort leur amour. Mais les plumes noires du dos de Victor ne trompent personne. Et après quelques passes, quelques effleurement et embrassades, la lumière les sépare de nouveaux. Adieu. Et la musique gronde. Et les spots leur brulent la peau.

Mais pourquoi ?

La musique déchire les oreilles, électrifie toute la peau. C'est horrible. Il ne restera plus rien.

Et là, ils les font tous les sauts. Un nombre incroyable. Les sauts, les portés, comme s'ils ne ressentaient plus la fatigue. Atteints par l'état de grâce. Ils donnent tout, pour être ensemble, encore quelques mouvements encore. Un instant, un battement de cœur.

La lumière, elle, est indomptable, résolue. Elle les sépare sans remord. Peu importe les battements de cœur. Quand l'un vit, l'autre n'existe pas. Et la lumière alterne. L'un puis l'autre. Yuri éclairé au bras de Victor, ou Victor éclairé sous Yuri. Mais non, jamais, plus jamais en même temps. Le courroux du ciel.

Que le plus vieux, que celui qui a choisi l'ombre s'efface. C'est comme ça. On ne peut plus rien changer.

.

Victor s'effondre. Râle, à même la glace. Tourne, et de jour en nuit, de lumière en ombre. De disparaitre dans le noir. Pour Yuri. Qui lui, brille, pleure, debout. Oui, Victor : debout. Et sur la glace, il s'éteint dans le noir. Et les mains de Yuri ne parviennent plus à le toucher, à le voir.

A s'effacer dans la fumée. Invisible. Le monde n'a plus que d'yeux pour le malheur de Yuri.

C'est la fin. Ils ont joué. Tout joué. Quelques secondes encore. Encore. Encore un peu.

Et l'espoir revient avec la lumière aveuglante. Et Yuri caresse une dernière fois sa peau, un dernier saut, et une descente au sol. Le grain de la peau de Victor prit encore sur les doigts de Yuri, les nerfs transmettent l'information en boucle. La lumière brille sur Yuri, sur la tristesse de Yuri. Vivant Yuri. Au cœur des projecteurs.

Victor s'éteint et la lumière glisse vers Yuri. Et le voilà qui meure dans le noir. Happé par les ténèbres, par les enfers implorés.

Et Yuri, figé, seul. En miroir immobile de ce qu'a été Victor, dans la lumière blanche, où son corps se soulève, où son corps tremble. Statue de marbre, statue de glace de l'arctique.

C'est la fin du monde.

.

Voilà.

Les lumières se rallument.

Personne ne bouge, personne. Comme ça, pendant longtemps. Et après : la foule se déchaine. L'ovation totale.

Et les questions n'en finissent pas : Comment ? Ont-ils le droit ? Comment ont-ils eu le temps de préparer un deuxième programme long ? Comment ont-ils fait ? Comment, comment ? Comment noter ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire bordel ?

.

Il n'y a pas de réponse.

Ils ont juste montés ce dont ils étaient capables.

Ils sont blêmes. L'effort les a dévorés comme la peur a bouffé le public les autres patineurs scotchés. Les jurys muets.

C'est la fin du monde.

Car ils sont entrés dans la légende.

Maintenant, maintenant qu'ils se sont débarrassés de leur destin, que leur destin est en d'autres mains que les leurs. Ils sont tranquilles.

Continuer encore un peu ou disparaitre. Ce n'est plus très grave.

* * *

 **Si tu touches, si tu crashes, tu rentres dans le légendaire**

 **Réalité, réalités, punition exemplaire**

 **Si c'est pour jouer les fugitifs, moi je suis volontaire**

 **Volontaire**

Volontaire - Alain Bashung (Play Blessures)

* * *

S'il y a une suite, je sais ce que je ferais, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire.

Le truc à review est juste à coté.

Sunday.


End file.
